


Little Thumbelinas

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ball Massage, Betrayal, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Body Massage, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Hand Jobs, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Cock & Ball Torture, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masochism, Massage, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Orphans, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Torture, Past Violence, Polyamory, Post-Betrayal, Rehabilitation, Rough Body Play, Slice of Life, Sunburn, Threesome - F/F/M, Travel, Vaginal Fingering, attempted rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Rewrite of a Tumblr Story which was the Origin Story of the Polygamous Family of Shinobu Inugami, and the couple known as Gardenia and Electra. Basically this explains what a masochist is doing alongside a superpowered wlw couple.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Etarberec Sandbox Syllabus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153337





	Little Thumbelinas

Little Thumbelinas 

(The Rewrite of a Deleted Tumblr Fic Origin Story)

_-_-_-_

"So this is who I want you to bring to me at once," a four armed fairy woman told the girls, revealing a picture of a heavyset Japanese boy with dark auburn hair and glasses.

"He looks like an innocent schoolboy," Gardenia, a girl with dark hair and a deep tan shook her head in concern.

"Yes, but he will be a great asset for our purpose," the fairy woman said, her pale blue upper arms wrapping around the both of them as they observe the picture again. 

"What's the reward?" Electra, a blond girl with skin covered in orange stripes like that of a tiger's skin. Her bright orange eyes were otherwise cold and somewhat uncaring regardless of what the woman says. 

"Your brother, Volt has a similar mission. The reward for the both of you will be to obtain a cure for your Chimeric properties. You'll be cleansed of the demon blood in your veins," the fairy replied, her yellow sclera and deep magenta eyes tried to look otherwise friendly and promising though her twisted smile with sharp cat-like teeth didn't do her any favors.

"Electra, we don't have a choice, do we? You know how your brother will divy up that potion," Gardenia said with her lips thinned into a weak grimace. 

"Very well. We'll take the mission. He's only a boy. How hard is this going to get?" Electra said stoic and uncaring, like a calm overcast day. 

_-_-_-_

Shinobu Inugami was unaware of demons. It was because of this that he doesn't know he is an orphan. He mostly presumed that the parents who were eaten by those demons were too busy, or always leaving him behind on long vacations. It was because of this he tried too hard at everything. When he grew obese, there was no comment. When he tried to get bullied at school, there was no response. When he decided to change his approach and get valedictorian at his high school, there was no reaction. When he got accepted into a prestigious college in Sapporo, instead of celebrating with his Mother and Father, he was weeping into his pillow like an abandoned puppy just trying to figure out what he did wrong. 

He didn't know demons were managing his finances, or paying his medical bills. He didn't know they were behind the mysterious gifts during his birthday or New Year's Day. To him, he merely just presumed it was from parents who he disappointed for no particular reason and not because he was being preyed upon by multiple demons fighting for his attention. 

It was a winter semester. Shinobu was studying English literature, with Shinobu aware that if he studied English, he can make his parents proud and work at a successful business. For Shinobu personally, however, he was entranced with Western literature as a whole with his favorite author being Lewis Carroll. He was also partial to Frank L. Baum, C.S.Lewis, and any story involving travel. 

Shinobu due to his hard work ethic was persuaded to join the Student Council, however he later stumbled upon someone that gave him a lot of attention. Not the same attention that he longed for from his parents, but attention nonetheless. He was used to getting bullied. In fact, he wanted this attention as it was better than indifference from the parents he never knew were less than corpses resting in soil. But this bully was older, and more attractive. 

"Hey, Chubby Puppy… Want to come to my house later tonight? I know a fat bastard like you is just DYING to lose his virginity. Better me than some whore on the street, right?" 

It was Kaede Gotou. During meetings and class, Kaede Gotou was another model student. However, unlike Shinobu, she was a pampered princess who was born in Tokyo and whose Father was a yakuza boss. She was able to leave the dorms and have her own apartment. Her stance was strong and confident like a businesswoman at day but at night, in secret, she was actually a power-hungry bitch. She was often physically abusive to Shinobu when nobody is looking. The thing was, Shinobu low-key enjoyed this dynamic they had. If his parents didn't give a shit about him, then why would Shinobu care how he was treated at school anymore? 

"Wipe that smile off your face, Chubby Puppy! Don't get any wrong ideas! I already lost MY virginity ages ago! You're nothing special!" Kaede said as she dragged Shinobu out from the meeting room over to her apartment where a tall, brooding man awaited the both of them. 

Things were a blur visually for Shinobu, but he can still feel what had happened to him. 

He was kicked out the next morning at six in the morning. It was a Sunday fortunately so he didn't have school. He was pulling his underpants up and his button-up shirt and tie were totally mangled. He was still in his socks, though he didn't have time to put on his outdoor shoes. He recognized he missed something. 

"Oh. Shit. I forgot. Don't get cold out there, Chubby Puppy! It snowed last night so it's freezing," Kaede replied as she threw a long trench coat at Shinobu. This long trench coat Shinobu was sure could never fit a man of his stature. Though it surprisingly covered his lower body just fine enough people won't notice he has no dress pants. 

So it was this morning he walked out, shivering, trying to find a bed so he could sleep the rest of the day away. He could feel himself about ready to cry, but his throat was exhausted. He needed to sleep. He can feel himself shake when a person approaches him. For many paying attention, Shinobu was like a stray dog looking for his way home. He then smelled something wonderful. It was baked goods. 

As the Sun began to rise over Sapporo, Shinobu saw the warm lights from within a store that had a sweet dark-haired girl with a deep tan and a beautiful smile. Shinobu stepped in as the girl saw him and let him inside. 

"T-thank you very much!" Shinobu remembered his manners. 

"You're welcome," this girl offered Shinobu a seat further away from the windows. As Shinobu sat, he winced. 

The girl gasped, "Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" 

Shinobu spread his legs a bit, as he revealed his bruises and rope burns to the girl. 

"I'll be fine. I think I'll need a warm drink and a bed. Last night, I had some fun with a friend!" 

The girl frowned at Shinobu when he explained what happened. 

"This won't do at all! Every human has his limits! You will never see this friend again if all they do is hurt you!" The woman scolded Shinobu like a mother warning her child not to run too fast outside or else he'd trip and fall. Shinobu couldn't help but blush; an angel like her shouldn't concern herself with a guy like him. 

"Gardenia, is he here?" 

Shinobu turned and saw another girl, this time she was a blonde looking at him, like Marilla Cuthbert from the Canadian children's novel Shinobu was reading prior to his night with Kaede, Anne of Green Gables. He felt like Anne, about ready to collapse into tears as Marilla, enraged about her missing brooch, was about to take her back to the orphanage where she was treated horribly. He was about to beg for her. He wasn't sure he was really wanting this from the girl whose orange eyes are like staring into pictures of the Sun in space, threatening, fiery, and dangerous. 

"Yes. This is him. B-but please! Be careful! He needs to heal!" The angelic woman told her blonde companion. 

So he was wanted here. Shinobu felt like Anne but in a different part of the book, elated that Marilla is giving her a chance to stay in Green Gables once more. He didn't understand these feelings he had of being wanted by not one, but two women. 

"You can heal him, right Gardenia?" The blonde asked the angel. 

The angel gulped. 

"I-Is everything alright?" Shinobu asked. 

"Yes," The Angel who was addressed as Gardenia said as she pulled off her white gloves. Gardenia was the name of a flower. Shinobu found that fitting for a beautiful girl like her. She looked like a flower whose petals were delicate. 

She touched his bruised thighs. Even those were soft, but cool like winter snow. He winced as she observed each bruise, as each one faded away and his pain subsided at each part of his thick thighs they touched. Shinobu's eyes widened in awe at this peculiar miracle he was witnessing. 

"You poor thing. Who would do such a thing to you?" Gardenia asked as Shinobu watched her hands go high, rubbing his round abdomen. He had no idea he had bruises there as well, but it would explain why holding himself was stressful to his body. 

"I told you! It was a fun night with a friend!" Shinobu didn't like the idea of Gardenia worrying over him.

"And I've told you that no friend does this to another!" Gardenia didn't like that Shinobu objected to her cooing him.

"Gardenia. Have you checked his balls yet?" The blonde said as she attempted to pull his pants down, the friction between his underpants and his genitals down there were painful to say the least. Shinobu was wincing for sure, as this blonde couldn't help but play with him so callously. So much for his comparisons to Ms. Cuthbert. 

"Electra!" Gardenia objected at first only to stop and grow ALARMED by what she is witnessing. 

"It's like his dick was made a punching bag for a very frustrated boxer," Electra, the blonde said matter of factly, though Shinobu can hear a tinge of anger in her voice. 

"Electra, I love you. Please don't take this the wrong way if I… Well," Gardenia's mahogany tinted face was suddenly a bright red, like an apple ready to be eaten. 

"Go ahead. It would be rude not to relieve him of his testicular trauma," Electra said, "Whoever did this to him must be punished."

Her voice was raising in volume as her brows were furrowed. Her orange eyes were now much like a fire ready to burn a path made with blackened trees and followed by dark clouds. Actually, for Shinobu, it was like watching storm clouds darken. 

Shinobu didn't want this Electra woman to go after Kaede. Kaede was trouble for people that were WELL aware of her true nature as a yakuza heiress. He stood up rapidly not considering the pain his balls are going through. 

"P-Please… Don't go after her… H-Hit me instead!" Shinobu said as he was unaware that his shaft was in Gardenia's face. 

Electra's eyes widened only to then narrow. 

"I-I mean… She wanted to treat me to BDSM. I was a virgin until last night. She wanted to make it special for me," Shinobu felt himself slowly sitting down again as Electra stated him down. 

Electra clenched Shinobu's arms, still not touched by Gardenia yet. 

"Well she did it all wrong. I will show you why pretty soon, you lovesick pup. Today will be the day we remove those rose tinted lenses off of your glasses," Electra said as she helped Shinobu sit down. 

Gardenia said with a surprised gasp, "But Electra. I thought you didn't like men!"

"I don't," Electra said, "this is merely going to be for demonstration. Nothing more. Now, help him with his lower half. I will begin his lesson."

Shinobu watched as Gardenia gently touched his shaft first, her hands making Shinobu shudder with excitement. 

"First thing is first, pup. We have a motto: Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Your little fuck buddy didn't adhere to this motto and that's why you tremble before me looking at me like a dog about to be given a bath. My precious Gardenia here is healing your balls. This is a process that usually should be done AFTER. Now is that anyway fair for you to not remember the order of things?" Electra was lecturing Shinobu with a similar tone to Alan Rickman's portrayal of Severus Snape in the Harry Potter movies. It would be rather unappealing for most men, but for Shinobu he was scared and excited at the same time. He never was lectured like this before. 

"N-No ma'am," Shinobu replied though he stammered not out of merely fear of Electra. 

"And whose fault was that?" Electra asked.

"M-Mine?" Shinobu naturally blamed himself. He always did that. 

"Wrong, pup. It is all her fault. She threw you in the deep end when she was supposed to teach you how to swim. You were lucky you didn't drown because of her," Electra said this coldly. She then looked at Gardenia who looked back up as she showed Shinobu's genitals good as new, though somewhat excited due to the sudden adrenaline rush in his body. 

"Now, before I begin, are you really up for a round two or are you just wanting to go home," Electra asked. 

Shinobu was conflicted. In his head, he wanted both. The girls could walk him to his dorm and have their way with him there but then he noticed that in a certain angle in the room, there was a chance someone can watch him get treated however the girls pleased. That made him more excited. But at the same time he needed a bed. 

"Electra, he doesn't have any pants. How is he going to get home without people thinking he was a flasher?" Gardenia asked. 

"She's right. I should probably stay," Shinobu nodded as Gardenia grounded his thoughts more appropriately. 

Electra found blinds for the window that one could peep on them with and closed them. Shinobu was saddened at first that no one can see him but them. 

"See? When you use your words, I understand you better. Now, give me a word. It can be any word you want," Electra said, her voice still stoic and unwavering. 

Shinobu tried to think of a word. He thought back to Through the Looking Glass, a book by Lewis Carroll and all of the odd words he found within the collection of stories found within it. He thought maybe this word might make him more appealing to Electra. 

"Jabberwocky," Shinobu replied. 

He expected a reaction. However, Electra wasn't phased by the word. 

"Electra, are you sure he's really…"

"Yes. He even gave me a safe word for the day. He can use this word when he wants out," Electra assured Gardenia. 

"Jabberwocky…" Gardenia repeated those words as she was trying to picture Electra's reaction when Shinobu decided to tap out saying it. 

"Now, we will start slow for today. After all, Gardenia isn't too keen on me hurting you," Electra said as she pulled Shinobu's glasses off. 

"W-what? Really?" Shinobu said, though the disappointment in his voice was hard for Electra to detect. 

"Yes. You already went through Hell last night," Electra replied as she undid her headband and wrapped it over his eyes instead. 

"O-Oh… Well, don't worry about that, no matter what you hit me with, I won't cry. I promise!" Shinobu tried to keep polite around the girls. 

"The ropeburns over your arms need to be tended to as well. If your bitch of a fuck buddy really cared about you, she would have not tightened the rope so much and given you marks on your body. The only thing allowed to do that without your consent is underwear when you wear tight jeans," Electra replied as Gardenia tenderly touched where Electra felt bruising over Shinobu's body. 

"T-then please spank me! I-I've been a bad boy!" Shinobu was more excited about having pain again. Just something that wasn't nothing. 

Electra tenderly touched his face. 

"You poor pup. Do you not recognize loving hands?" 

Shinobu gasped as he felt Gardenia's hands reach his neck as he felt the firmness of her hands as she groped around his trapezius. It felt so good, a massage like this. He was slightly disappointed but at the same time if Gardenia was more firm wrapping herself all over him, he could merely cry. 

"It matters not. Perhaps since you are blind, I can show you the difference between my touch and hers. Telling us apart would be more fun, right?" Electra said as Shinobu thought he heard a taser activate. 

"Electra! Don't!" Gardenia shrieked. 

"Relax. The jolts aren't going to go that high. I can assure you I have them under control," Electra assured Gardenia. And Shinobu gasped. He felt what was much like static electricity from getting up from a plastic chair back in elementary school when one wore wool. He felt it from his thighs. He was caught off guard with that but this wasn't a feeling he objected to. 

"Do that again! I… I love it!" Shinobu squeaked. 

"Electra, don't you see that only encourages his reckless behavior?" Gardenia said with what Shinobu pictured was a pout he found in cute anime girls he saw on TV a couple times. 

"He didn't say the word," Electra replied. 

"P-Please! I want your shocking touch!" Shinobu begged. 

There was a silence that Shinobu wished he saw. He wanted to see where he went wrong. He wanted to fix his behavior for Electra. 

"How about you let us kiss you instead," Electra replied, "After all, Gardenia doesn't want you to have it."

"W-why not?" Shinobu squeaked. 

"Because you don't deserve to get hurt!" Gardenia said, as if she was the one about ready to cry. 

"Ms. Gardenia, you are too kind," Shinobu could merely say as he then felt Gardenia's warm embrace for the first time. For Shinobu, he couldn't help but cry. Though he didn't say the safe word, Electra stopped her kisses and knew right then and there that she had to end her session for right now. 

_-_-_-_

With Shinobu with the girls, resting his head over Gardenia's shoulder over a bed, Electra next to Gardenia, the two girls had to figure out what to do. 

"There is no way in Hell we can give him to Lady Indiga," Electra said bluntly. 

"I agree. Shinobu is a human being. Yet he's been manipulated to think everyone's bad behavior towards him is normal. Something is up and I don't like it one bit," Gardenia explained. 

"I'll go confront Lady Indiga about it when she asks," Electra replied as she kissed Gardenia on the cheek. 

"Electra. Shinobu is going to have a longer day eventually. I have an idea of where we can hide from her if she decides to chase us," Gardenia replied. 

"You want to go there, don't you?" Electra raised a brow, "They found us there last time, remember?"

"Yes, but I can't help but find myself wanting to stay there… in St. Martin. Even when we are living in the streets, we find a way to stick together. I love that about you, Electra," Gardenia kissed Electra back, this time on the lips. 

"Let's not wake him up. We'll discuss it later when he's gained clarity from slumber," Electra nodded as she got up. 

When it happened, there was a loud thud over their heads. Electra shook her head. She jumped back towards Gardenia and the sleeping Shinobu. 

"Volt found us. We have to go, now!" Electra said with a mix of anger and fear in her eyes. 

Gardenia gasped as she attempted to bridal carry Shinobu. Electra helped Gardenia as the girls began to bolt out with Shinobu. Shinobu was shaken awake though he was aware the commotion had something to do with him. 

"Electra! Wait!" 

The girls didn't wait. Shinobu turned around as he saw a tall, brooding, muscle-bound man chasing after him with blonde hair and bright orange eyes just as bright as the sun. He didn't know why the girls were running from him but he was in awe of the Goliath hunting them down. 

_-_-_-_

Months had passed. Shinobu finally understood why Gardenia liked St. Martin so much. There was always a means to get a beautiful ocean view no matter where you went. The French side and the Danish side were a few footsteps away from each other, which made Shinobu deal with culture shock due to hearing French AND Danish on top of English instead of his usual Japanese. Though it was because of this that his English improved in a unique way; Shinobu learned words in both languages that he could translate into English, making him remember the English word better. 

"I'm hot!" Shinobu complained when he came back inside after a long walk outside. 

"Oh my goodness! Shinobu, your skin is red! You really must be careful and remember to put on sunscreen when you go out!" Gardenia pouted as she rushed towards Shinobu. 

"Oh? It is?" Shinobu blinked. 

He felt Gardenia's gloved hands touch him and he winced. 

"Yes. You got sunburnt! You really need to pay attention to this stuff! Everyone must have been worried you'd get skin cancer! Don't worry. I'll try to fix this!" Gardenia sat Shinobu down on a chair as she then ungloved her hands. 

Shinobu loved AND hated this about Gardenia; Gardenia was good about healing Shinobu's wounds with her touch but she did it because she hated seeing Shinobu in pain. Shinobu felt his face get massaged by her as if she was rubbing one of the many sunburn medications around it. He closed his eyes, loving and hating every minute of it because he wished Gardenia would punish him for his neglectful actions. 

Gardenia moved lower, around his neck. Shinobu fantasized her choking him, but he knew that the reality Gardenia would so something like that would never happen for him. He figured his neck would feel a tinge of pain as well from the burn. 

Then it was his shoulders. Oh boy his shoulders. There it hurt the most, and Shinobu didn't even recognize it wasn't because Gardenia pressed hard on it or anything. He couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"The Sun hit the shoulders the most. Even with my hands, you feel that, right?" Gardenia said, not amused by this turn of events.

"Mmmm, yeah. It's like I was baked in the oven, right?" Shinobu whined with some excitement in his voice. 

"Shinobu, you can't seriously be enjoying this!" Gardenia asked, sounding like an impatient mother scolding his son for playing a while after bedtime. 

"But you're healing me, right? And my body just LOVES how you're helping me recover from sunburn! You said yourself that the Sun hit my shoulders the most. Isn't the Sun such a baaaaad boy?" Shinobu said, looking at a picture of the Sun in a painting hanging in the room with bedroom eyes. 

"The Sun can't help radiate the Earth. BUT you still need protection! Do you not realize how much skin cancer treatment costs around here?" Gardenia frowned. 

"But Gardenia, aren't  _ you  _ my skin cancer treatment?" Shinobu asked. 

"I just don't want to be seen as your aftercare for when you land yourself in yet another pain-riddled aftermath!" Gardenia said, "I want to be more than that for you!"

Shinobu blinked. He was confused. 

"B-but, aren't you already Electra's girlfriend?" Shinobu asked no longer in ecstatic bliss from Gardenia touching his sunburns. 

"Well…" Gardenia blushed. She wasn't used to Shinobu pointing something out about her. 

"Gardenia and I agreed that you will be ours. However, unlike her I do not see much romantic attachment for you. In fact, you are but a pathetic lovesick pup that needs to learn his place," Electra interrupted the scene. 

"Electra!" Gardenia's now the one with the red face. 

"W-wow… Am I that attractive to your two?" Shinobu was more aroused by Electra calling him names if anything. 

"Yes. You are among us for right now. Gardenia believes she can train you to be less obsessed with pain and I agree that you will make a worthy guard dog for us when we have to deal with our own personal demons," Electra replied. 

"A guard dog? Do you mean more like… a meat shield? I don't think my bite is that painful and my bark is a little pathetic," Shinobu even if he wasn't a masochist talked down about himself as he tried to act modest. Modest men were said to be more successful than arrogant braggarts back in Sapporo. 

"We could fix that. However, the truth is…" Electra paused as she looked quietly over the sun beginning to set, the sky finally changing hue, and the satellites beginning to illuminate the sky over St. Martin Island. 

"Electra, what's wrong?"

"You were originally supposed to be given to an old boss of ours. However, she turned out to be something unsavory," Electra explained. 

For most of Shinobu's life, he only knew Electra as a stone cold woman who never made emotions. She was like a doll, unwavering and calculative. However, seeing her eyebrows and lips furrow and tremble, Shinobu was unprepared to see her like this. 

Then he saw something fly into the room… A blue butterfly… who then turned into a four-armed girl with butterfly wings and baby blue antennae. The girls rush over and hide Shinobu behind them.

"Well, well. Just when I found you two, you decided to keep the man we were after all to yourselves! How selfish! Here I was thinking you two were the ones least likely to do such a thing!" The woman said. 

"Indiga, we know what you wanted with the boy," Gardenia said with a slight snarl. Shinobu was used to Gardenia wearing her heart on her sleeve as she was a sensitive person who was easy to fluster and frustrate in his experience. Shinobu never heard such hate in Gardenia's words before in his life however because Gardenia was what Shinobu pictured the words 'kind and patient soul' would be. 

"He's an asset to you because you want the warlocks that turned us into chimera to feed him to you and your friends," Electra said with her words even more full of hate. Shinobu was pretty certain that Electra was about to cry. 

"Whatever do you mean? Don't you trust me? I told you, I don't know any warlo--"

Lady Indiga stopped when she saw something in the room. She then saw a crossword puzzle on the coffee table within their small ghetto home, or rather what was underneath it. She snarled. 

"So you killed my competition while investigating him, didn't you? Clever girls… Unfortunately I am outnumbered, otherwise, I would have gladly taken Shinobu off of your hands. You must also know of his recessive gene then? The one both of his parents had?" Lady Indiga asked.

"Yes. I believe that the demons feuding over him had to pretend to be his dead parents in order to keep his guard down. Unfortunately it made him develop such unruly masochism. He willingly almost got himself killed by a human girl. Just imagine what would happen if a demon got a hold of him before us," Electra said, returning to her robotic, monotonous expression. 

"Hmm hmm hmm… Just know because you decided to cross me, you will no longer be protected by me when those warlocks come for you. Be prepared for a path of blood, ladies. Because next time I will come with friends," Lady Indiga, the blue fairy girl then transformed back into a blue butterfly and disappeared into the sunset. 

Electra broke the coffee table. 

"Damn it!" Electra snapped. 

"Err… Electra? If you want… You can take that pain on me? I want another lesson…" Shinobu was getting excited. If what Lady Indiga said was correct, he wanted his blood to be in the path somehow. 

"Electra, don't!" Gardenia gasped. 

"Relax… I'll try to be gentle again," Electra said as she was taking up Shinobu's offer. 

Shinobu was pinned up against the wall by Electra, her hands shocking him just a bit. 

"Ahhn… That static electricity is getting a little more shocking, right?" Shinobu asked. 

"Is the safe word the same?" Electra asked. 

"Nnn nnn!" Shinobu shook his head, "Let's make it 'Indiga' this time, like that fairy lady. It'll catch your attention more if I do that."

Electra frowned as she shocked Shinobu by just a bit with her electric hands. 

"Electra! Oh do be careful at least!" Gardenia pouted. 

Electra ground her hips up against Shinobu's abdomen, with Shinobu inching his head forward for a kiss. 

"Kisses are for Gardenia. You don't deserve mine, pup," Electra snarled, her teeth bared as Shinobu inched his head backward, both disappointed and aroused by Electra's coarse choice of words. Shinobu nodded as he watched Electra move one hand lower on his body as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"We don't have any lubrication down there," Shinobu said though the way he said it was a way of him asking  _ 'Are you going to finger me dry?'  _

"I know," was Electra's way of answering  _ 'No shit, Sherlock'. _

Shinobu watched as Electra unbuttoned his pants, and pulled both that and his undergarments down. Shinobu watched as Electra's electrical right hand began to finger him once he raised his leg. 

Gardenia was sighing. 

"You can join in too, Gardenia. I just want you to know while I am doing this, I love only you," Electra said this like an oblivious Dad finding out he upset his wife in a sitcom by doing something completely stupid. 

"That's not the problem though!" Gardenia huffed, "By shocking him, you only encourage his addiction to pain!"

"Then heal his shock trauma. Those brain cells aren't going to heal themselves," Electra said callously. 

Gardenia approached the two and began to kiss Shinobu. At this point, the shocking from Electra was not that painful anymore as Gardenia's lips were reversing the effects Electra's volts were doing to Shinobu's body. When Gardenia and Shinobu's lips parted, Shinobu panted as Electra was hitting his prostate with static electricity, making his dick erect like an alert animal. 

"Ahhh!" Shinobu moaned as Electra's left hand shocked him as well. 

"Why did you stop?" Electra asked. 

"You're a little in the way, and I want to touch you too!" Gardenia pouted as she began to feel Electra up. Electra began to moan. 

"I keep forgetting how jealous you get," Electra said as her face gleamed a flustered pink. 

"We're supposed to be closer than this! We even escaped those warlocks together when they turned us into chimeras!" Gardenia said before she kissed Electra as well, almost as passionately as she kissed Shinobu. 

Shinobu wondered if he was a third wheel in this relationship. Either way he didn't care. He still got something in their relationship. He did of course catch Gardenia giving him a more dedicated handjob as well as fondling Electra. 

Electra's finger was like a broken vibrator with electrical currents throbbing as they made his prostate ache in an agonizing fashion. His sphincter was having an even worse time as well, feeling jolts of lightning dance around it from Electra's right index finger. When a middle finger entered inside him, Shinobu couldn't help but cry out, and he did. 

"Aaaaaahhhhhnn!" Shinobu moaned much like Gardenia as she trailed the hand that was on Electra's breast lower in Electra's hot pants. This wasn't his first threesome but he definitely knew he was going to remember this more vividly. 

"Gardenia… Oh fuck! Yes!" Electra moaned as she let go of Shinobu's hands and clung onto Gardenia's ass with her left hand now. Gardenia couldn't help but gasp there as well. 

Shinobu observed that Electra controlled her shocking hands as Gardenia wasn't shocked like Shinobu was. The girls kept kissing with Gardenia giving Shinobu the handjob still while Electra kept fingering him. Shinobu's panting was in pace with their kissing. 

He knew after he came, he was going to just watch them go at it which he didn't mind as at this point he was growing tired from the many sensations of healing touches, painful shocks, and of course pleasure from both of those things. 

And of course, he came just as the girls parted lips. Little did he realize his cum would have ruined their mood to go any further. 

"Augh. Disgusting," Electra groaned. 

"I'll clean us all up," Gardenia replied as she helped Shinobu on the small bed they all had to share. 

Electra looked outside one last time. It was a miracle no one else saw them. Though, as of right now, she still wanted the blinds closed. 

_-_-_-_

That next week, they were found by some interesting faces, that being from a Navy of sorts. 

"Electra and Gardenia, right? Word came around that you betrayed ASMODEUS CORPS, correct?" The head honcho, a brunette woman with a clear American accent asked, her ice blue eyes piercing and striking to Shinobu, like a siberian husky amongst golden retrievers and greyhounds. 

"What do you want?" Gardenia asked, her voice quivering with fear. 

"Relax. You made a good choice to turn your back on them. You saved Shinobu Inugami's life. We are S.A.E.R.D. want to help you girls protect him. We believe you ladies can't protect him all by yourself." The brunette assured them. 

"How do you know Shinobu Inugami?" Electra asked in a somewhat hostile fashion. 

"He made it to headline news outside of Japan due to his disappearance after an encounter with the Gotou Family. Many presumed he died at the heiress' hands. The locals however were quick to report Shinobu was alive and well and living alongside two employees at the Tijon parfumerie. Demons also quickly appeared only to die to you ladies when Shinobu managed to go out to the library either job hunting or some light reading. It is clear what had actually happened here," The brunette explained. 

"So you'll protect him from Demons as well but what's in it for you? It is clear that everyone has an ulterior motive somewhere down the line. It was like that with Lady Indiga actually being an agent for ASMODEUS CORPS, the ones who made us chimera. What do you guys have to hide?" Electra then added, as she stood in front of Gardenia and Shinobu trying to make herself look threatening to the brunette. Shinobu was sure sparks were flying off of Electra when she did this. 

"Simple. S.A.E.R.D. needs to do research on Shinobu's recessive genes. There are not many like him because oftentimes demons eat boys like him early on in life. We also have a vendetta of our own against ASMODEUS CORPS. Keeping him away from ASMODEUS CORPS is within both your interest as well as ours," the brunette explained. 

"Fascinating. And if it turns out you are lying to us?" Electra raised a brow, now curious. 

"You may leave as you wish, but know that we do indeed loathe ASMODEUS CORPS enough to hide someone from them out of spite. Keeping you off their radar should help you keep Shinobu alive as well," the brunette elaborated further. 

"I think we should trust her, Electra. Lady Indiga isn't expecting us to follow people, especially people that know ASMODEUS CORPS. Perhaps S.A.E.R.D. may finally give us some peace and quiet!" Gardenia rose up as she affirmed to Electra she heard loud and clear the goals of the brunette. 

"One last question… What is your name?" Electra said before she joins Gardenia alongside the other soldiers outside their small house. 

"Lieutenant Brandmoore for the United States Navy. It is a pleasure doing business with you ladies for S.A.E.R.D. on such short notice," the brunette said as Electra and Shinobu finally joined the group to leave St. Martin once more. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
